


Five Times Sam Really Loved Gabriel (And One More For Good Measure)

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves Gabriel, and here's six instances. Light hearted and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sam Really Loved Gabriel (And One More For Good Measure)

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed to take a break from The Fallen. I need to write something cute and cheery and fluffy and something that is not painful unresolved sexual tension between Sam and Gabe. They're killing me.

** _Five Times Sam Really Loved Gabriel (And One More for Good Measure)_ **

** 1\. Waking Up **

Sam woke to someone lying across his chest. He looked down at Gabriel and smiled sleepily. He brought his hand up and ran in through Gabriel’s hair slowly.

Gabriel let out a groan as he shifted around until he was looking Sam in the eyes, but still was resting his head on his chest.

“Morning Sunshine,” Sam said with a grin, his hand still in his lovers hair.

“Murmehgh,” Gabriel grumbled.

Sam’s smile grew even wider. Gabriel was kind of adorable when he was grumpy.

** 2\. Going to Sleep **

They’re lying together in bed, limbs wrapped around one another in an unbreakable knot. Sam smiled into Gabriel’s hair as his lover kissed the pentagram on his chest.

“Sleepy,” Sam muttered, his eyes drifting closed.

“Then go too sleep,” Gabriel said, also rather tired, even if he was an angel who didn’t need to sleep.

“No,” Sam replied.

“Why not baby?”

Sam groaned groggily. “Don’t wanna wake up alone.”

Gabriel stroked the side of his face with his hand, then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“You won’t.”

** 3\. Breakfast **

Two Winchesters and their angels sat in a diner. Dean was eating a pig in a poke, Sam was eating a bagel, Cas had been convinced into ordering eggs and toast, and Gabriel had cheesecake.

Gabriel reached out and took Sam’s hand in his own. He showed no sign of letting go, so Sam just smiled slightly and held hands with him under the table.

“Cake?” Gabriel offered. Castiel gave him an odd look as Gabriel positioned his fork in front of Sam, who took the bite offered and went back to his bagel.

** 4\. After **

“That was fun,” Sam muttered sleepily.

Gabriel let out a laugh, full of energy. A moment later, he playfully bit one of Sam’s nipples.

“Ah!” Sam exclaimed. “Don’t do that.”

“Aww, Sammy,” he said, grinning at him. “Aren’t you ready for round three?”

“Five,” Sam corrected.

“Really? Already?” Gabriel cocked his head and pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Hmm, I suppose you’re right. Ready for round five then?”

Sam smiled and flipped them so he was on top.

** 5\. After (Remix) **

Sam and Gabriel were lying in the bed, tangled up in one another. Sam placed a sot kiss on his temple.

“Hey Sammy!” A voice called. A moment later, the motel door opened and Dean walked in. “Sammy I- Ahhh!!!” he cut off, running from the room. Sam and Gabriel could hear choking noises as Dean ran down the hall.

Gabriel burst out laughing, burying his face in Sam’s chest. He looked up at Sam.

“Come on Sammy,” he said. “Don’t tell me that look on his face wasn’t totally fantastic?”

Sam couldn’t help but smile.

** 6\. During **

Sam and Gabriel thrust against each other slowly as perfect bliss washed over the both of them.

Sam found that he was happier than he’s been in a long time. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.


End file.
